


За тех, кого лелеем, заслуживаем лучшего

by Rebis



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lamenters Deserve Hugs, Manly Tears, Platonic Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: Благодаря Саламандрам, Плакальщики наконец-то получают то, чего они заслуживают.
Relationships: Salamanders & Lamenters, Tu’Shan & Malakim Phoros
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	За тех, кого лелеем, заслуживаем лучшего

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/gifts).
  * A translation of [For Those We Cherish, We Deserve Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862194) by [Attalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander). 



— _За тех, кого лелеем, умрём во славе!_

Боевой клич поднялся над выстрелами, криками и шипением тиранидов. Плакальщиков в запятнанной кровью жёлтой броне окружали хитиновые чудища. Вот упал один из боевых братьев, за ним ещё один и ещё.

Магистр ордена Малаким Форос сквозь слёзы видел как умирают те, кого он считал сыновьями — но знал, что их смерти не напрасны. Гражданские успели эвакуироваться, и за эти миллионы жизней каждый из оставшихся четырёх сотен солдат с радостью готов был отдать свою. 

Но положение было безнадёжным. Превосходящие числом тираниды смогли загнать их в ловушку в узком ущелье, и монстры хлынули со всех сторон. Десантники сражались спина к спине, многие из них уже были тяжело ранены... их транспортник — единственный способ вернуться на корабль — разбился при посадке, обрекая Плакальщиков стоять насмерть.

В их сторону спикировал Гаруспик, заслоняя небо огромными крыльями. Малаким навёл на него древний "Инферно", моля Бога-Императора о том, чтобы одолеть ещё хотя бы одну тварь прежде, чем та заберёт жизни его собратьев...

Неожиданный удар сверху ошеломил чудовище, смял крылья, и оно камнем рухнуло вниз. Падающий дроп-под угодил ему в центр спины и силой инерции впечатал гигантскую тушу в землю, раздавив стаю мелких гаунтов.

— Что?.. — выдохнул юный десантник рядом с Малакимом, широко распахнув глаза под разбитым визором.

— _В пламя битвы!_ — пророкотал мощный, усиленный воксом голос. — _На наковальню войны!_

Дроп-под раскрылся как лепестки цветка, выпустив воинов в ярко-зелёной броне. Взревели огнемёты, поливая ксеносов очищающим пламенем. Рядом упал ещё один дроп-под, за ним ещё — вскоре они заполнили небо, как падающие звёзды... это было прекрасно.

— Саламандры! — с радостным облегчением воскликнул один из Плакальщиков.

Измученные защитники подхватили крик, их мрачная решимость уступила место надежде. Они вновь ринулись в бой, с новыми силами поражая одно чудовище за другим.

——

Битва была долгой и кровавой, но победа осталась за десантниками. Малаким выпрямился и опустил багровый клинок, впервые за часы битвы.

Через поле боя к нему направлялся огромный воин в древнем, искусно украшенном доспехе; по изумрудному керамиту змеились золотые языки пламени, над головой пылал огненный нимб. Ту'Шан — магистр Саламандр и регент Прометея — снял шлем, открывая взгляду гладко выбритую угольно-чёрную голову. Его лицо было изрезано шрамами, но алые глаза оставались добрыми.

— Спасибо тебе, брат, — сказал Малаким, протягивая закованную в перчатку руку. — Если бы не ты...

— Нет, — ответил Ту'Шан и пожал ему руку, а затем неожиданно притянул в объятия. — _Тебе_ спасибо. Ты стольких сегодня спас.

Когда в последний раз Малаким слышал слова искренней благодарности, да ещё и от другого десантника? Его орден привык быть преданным, брошенным, оплёванным...

В этот миг что-то — какой-то острый осколок застаревшего напряжения, веками таившийся в груди Малакима — ракололось. Магистр не смог больше сдерживаться. По крайней мере, его слёзы скрывал шлем...

И тут он услышал тихое постукивание по броне. Подняв взгляд, Плакальщик увидел, что его товарищ тоже плачет — открыто и не стыдясь.

Вокруг остальные десантники тоже убирали оружие, снимали шлемы и с облегчением обнимали друг друга. Саламандры почти в три раза превосходили Плакальщиков числом, а потому некоторые воины в жёлтой броне со всех сторон оказывались окруженными утешающими руками.

— Почему... — начал было Малаким, но Ту'Шан похлопал его по спине и улыбнулся сквозь слёзы.

— Всем известна ваша доблесть, — сказал он, крепче обнимая Малакима, — и ваши страдания. Это меньшее, что мы могли сделать для тех, кто стольким пожертвовал.

Малаким сорвал свой шлем и взглянул в глаза магистру Саламандр с невыразимой благодарностью. А затем уткнулся лицом в твёрдый, тёплый керамит — жёсткий, но отчего-то такой успокаивающий.

И простояли они так ещё очень долго.

——

Над притихшей планетой мерцали звёзды, заливая бывшее поле боя мягким серебристым светом. Земля была усеяна золотыми искрами костров, вокруг которых расположились десантники. И были шутки, песни и смех — то, чего Малаким десятилетиями не слышал от своих воинов. Шипящее на огне мясо наполняло воздух восхитительным запахом; Ту'Шан щедро нарезал своему новому товарищу целую тарелку свежего жаркого.

— Стейк саламандры, — объяснил он, — могучего зверя из нашего родного мира. Мы едим его только после великих побед.

— Спасибо, — скромно поблагодарил Малаким прежде, чем попробовать первую не искуственную еду за многие годы. Десантникам не полагалось обращать внимание на подобные вещи, но он не мог не признать, что вкус у стейка был потрясающий. Первый же кусок согрел его изнутри — и желудок, и оба сердца.

— А это, — Ту'Шан жестом подозвал служителя с большим дымящимся котелком, — сокровище, котороя я берёг с самой Терры. Древний напиток богов, называется "горячий шоколад".

— Я не заслуживаю такой доброты, — запротестовал Малаким, но ему всё равно вручили большую кружку. Тёмно-коричневый напиток невероятно пах, в нём медленно растворялись плавающие по поверхности странные белые цилиндры.

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, брат, — сказал Ту'Шан, опуская на плечо товарища руку. — Лучшего.

Малаким кивнул, чувствуя, как на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы. Он потягивал горячий шоколад, густой и сладкий. Словно впервые за свою жизнь он был в безопасности, был любимым — был дома.


End file.
